Another Heart Calls
by CuteEmoAmber
Summary: All the anniversaries missed.   All the times they went on with out me.  All the times she and Tanya would leave together.
1. Chapter 1

Another Heart Calls 

A Rosalie and Bella story. Read and review. Inspired by the song another heart calls by all American Rejects.

Prologue 

I can't believe she would do this. She doesn't even notice that I'm here. She too busy with that whore. The whore I thought was my best friend.

God! How could I how could I have been so stupid

All the anniversaries missed.

All the times they went on with out me.

All the times she and Tanya would leave together.

How Tanya would look at her when we would kiss…

She betrayed me. All the things she said ,the promises that she made …now all meant nothing .The more I thought about it the angrier I got . I felt as if I was suffocating in my own misery. I felt as if I was on fire.

I had to get out of here . I turned around and started running as I left the house I distinctly heard someone call my name right before the darkness hit.

And I welcomed it…

This is my new story and reviews are like the sun on a rainy day so review ..=)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I received a P.M asking me to continue my story and no one has ever cared so much about one of my story to do that. So because of that person I will be updating this story…but you guys are going to have to work with me, my life's kind of hectic so the best days for me to update is Sundays or Saturdays- if you want leave a comment saying either of those days .And I will get the chapter to you as soon as possible and answer all the questions you have .

~love Amber


	3. The real Chapter 2

Another Heart Calls 

Disclaimer: -_- The characters are Stephanie Meyer's NOT mine .=( The story plot is though so NO STEALING!=) ENJOY

Chapter 2

**Friday October 7, 2010.**

Yesterday my stepdad was put 6 feet under . My mom has been devastated, you would think it's because he's dead but no. It's because he left her nothing. The only thing we have now is _my _SSC Ultimate Aero he got me for my 15th birthday. My mom said she might move back with my dad because he was loaded . My Best friend Star thinks my mom is a bitch to tell the truth I agree with her . Star is the best friend anyone will ever have she pretty ,smart , and knows how to stand up for herself even though she's pretty short .

"Bella! " my mother shouted pulling me out of my thoughts

"what?" I said annoyed

"Start packing, we are going to Forks" she said with a big smile

**Thursday December 1,2011**

It has been over a year since my mom and me moved in with my dad .They got married this summer-my dad made her sign a prenup – and they seem really happy together.

I got a girlfriend-her name was Alice she had raven black hair, ice blue eyes and the cutest little nose. She was a tall girl around 6'1 compared to me 5'8. She was a bitch to everyone but her family, friends and she was really sweet to me.

I also made a new best friend even though Star was still my number 1 girl! Her name was Tanya she-like me- is mixed Hispanic /black. We shared similar features like dark brown curly hair and the same heart shaped face, but she got beautiful brown eyes and I got jade green ones.

Tanya is bisexual and she has a mystery girlfriend that she won't tell me much about.

Star comes to visit every holiday. Star and Tanya don't get along at all ! All they do is fight. My dad said its because they are fighting for my attention but something is telling me that's not it.

"Bella! Alice-your stupid lesbian girlfriend-is here for you" My mom shouted in Spanish. She always speaks in Spanish around Alice she thinks it going to make her run away from me or something.

As I ran down the stairs I saw Rene giving Alice the evil eyes and Alice just standing there awkwardly .

I glared at my mother.

"Lets go Alice" I said. Alice opened the door and held it for me.*sigh*. I love her.

* * *

><p>*SKIP TO SCHOOL*<p>

Tanya walked over to Alice and me with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I said

"My girlfriend wants to brake up with me for some stupid, ugly girl" she said her eyes looking over at Alice. Alice fidgeted under her gaze .

"I got to go " Alice said pecking me and the cheek swiftly and swiftly walking away.

I wonder what's her problem .

* * *

><p>*SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT*<p>

Alice ignored me for the rest of the day. She didn't even pick up when I call I'm really getting worried so I decided that tonight I was going to sneak out to go see her

I had my friend Angela come pick me up because 1) I couldn't use my car my parents would here me opening up the garage and 2) Tanya wasn't picking up her phone either.

* * *

><p>* SKIP TO ALICES HOUSE*<p>

Alice lived alone, she was 18 -she repeated 9th grade- so when Angela asked me if I wanted her to stay behind I told her no because I know that Alice would end up taking me home.

When I got to the house Alice wasn't answering the door so I figured she was sleeping and I used the key under the mat outside the door that said "Welcome". As I walked through the door what I saw made tears well up in my eyes . Well at least I found out who Tanya's mystery girlfriend is.

A/N: So …did you like it ? Do you think I should continue ? tell me ! =)

And also sorry for any misspelled words ect … if you want to be my Beta P.M me .


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

Bella's P.O.V 

Bright light shone through my eyes as I awoke. My mother was looking over me worriedly, like I was a small angel. This was the first time that I have ever seen her like this.

"Charlie! She is awake!" Mom said, as my dad came rushing over to me in his much worn-out looking suit.

"Oh my god! You had me so worried. When they told me you were in the hospital, I didn't know what to think! You just passed out and you hit your head so that you had a concussion. What were you doing in front of Alice's in the middle of the night! You could have been killed! You are so grounded! And I'm talking about all the way until college grounded. I am never letting you out of my sight again!" She started crying and my father came over to comfort her.

I looked down and I saw the IV hooked up to my arm, I became very nauseous. I hate IV's.

I heard the door open and I couldn't believe that they had the nerve to show their faces here.

"Bella baby -" Alice said slowly.

"Don't you fucking Bella baby me! I can't believe you, you dirty fucking cheater! I hate you! And Tanya, you fucking skank bitch..." She looked over at me with a smile on her face. I tried to get up but I felt a really bad pain in my ribs and my monitors started making weird noises.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU, NOW!" My mother shouted.

"And just in case you don't get the message. It's over! We are done" I said threw my teeth. Alice looked up at me.

"It is NEVER going to be over! You are always going to be mine no matter what" The way she looked at me when she said it, gave me a terrifying feeling. And then, I heard the noises coming from my monitor again. The really should get that thing fixed. Tanya was looking pissed as she marched out of the room.

Alice looked over at me and mouthed the words; "You are mine _'__Mia__Bella__'_"

And then, she walked out. I was in momentary shock. I didn't know Alice could speak Italian.

*A MONTH LATER*

The door opened and it was a doctor with the tag Dr. Cullen on him.

"Hello Isabella" He gave me a smile.

"Its Bella and hello Dr. Cullen" I said uneasily. I have been trying to ignore the IV as much as possible because every time I saw it, I became nauseated.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you can leave tomorrow. The bad news is, since you bruised a couple of ribs and had a concussion, you are going to have to take a couple of pills every night to help with the pain . "He said.

"Cool" I said, yawning and falling into a deep slumber.

*Skip to school a month later *

When I drove into the lot, people began staring; it felt weird because this was the first time I drove to school by myself. The first couple days since I came back from hospital, my mom carried me around, then Alice came by and she insisted on driving me to school everyday.

I used the car Phil gave me, it was fast and I could feel the jealousy coming off from other people. I'm guessing they're not only shocked by my car but by my new appearance as well. I decided I wasn't edgy looking enough so I had to change that. I dyed my hair pitch black and cut it shoulder length but I still kept the soft curls that I loved. I decided to try make-up, so I put on a little mascara and some eyeliner and then I tried some smoky eye shadow that made my green eyes pop. And a little lip gloss didn't hurt either.

I also decided to start wearing some of the fashionable clothes my mom bought me that I never wore. It was a short little blue mini dress with the

name 'Nicole Miller' and a Gucci purse with the cutest pair of earrings and some high heeled shoes. To say my parents were surprised that I was dressed this way was an understatement.

I walked to my locker to get my stuff for first block and saw the devil standing next to it.

"Bella baby, why didn't you wait for me this morning? I dropped by your house and- wow you look...hot!" Alice said as I got my stuff.

"Did you not get what I said at the hospital! I don't want you! We are over! Don't come by my house, don't wait for me by my locker and my being 'hot', is not for you" I turned around and walked away shaking my ass a bit so she knew what she was missing out on and what she would never get again.

I felt a note being put into my purse and I turned, but no one was there.

I grabbed the note and it said:

*~Don't forget, every part of that ass is mine Mia Bella~* Your beloved girlfriend Alice*.

Is she sick, or what?

It made me sad to think that she was in all my classes. She switched into all of them on the second day of school and she also sat beside me in all of them... I'm so stupid!

I went to the bathroom and the skank I once called my best friend, was in there making out with Lauren, a girl in my fourth block.

As soon as I walked in and Tanya spotted me, her eyes glazed over with what looked like lust. Eww. Lauren looked up at me with an angry expression.

"What are you doing in here?" She snarled.

"Well the last time I checked, it was still legal for me to walk into the girl's bathroom, bitch" I said. Tanya walked towards me and put her hand on my cheek. I slapped it off.

"What happened to the old Bella?" she asked.

"She left when you fucked her girlfriend" I said with disgust, clearly evident in my voice. Then I left. I've had enough of those bitches.

I had decided to go to first block early, to see if I could get my seat switched.

"Uhm, Mr. Banner? Can I please switch seats?" I said as I walked up to him. He was still looking down at his papers.

"No, all seats are..." He looked up at me and literally started to drool. Eww.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, you can sit anywhere you like..." He said, playing close attention to my tits.

"Ok, thanks" I walked away quickly. I wanted to get a seat somewhere at the back so I could be by myself. Maybe that way, Alice wouldn't see me.

As I sat down, a tall lengthy blonde came into the room. She looked utterly amazing. I had never seen anyone so beautiful before. She was tan but not orange, her hair was not bleached but a beautiful gold blonde and it was straight, she had the most amazing gray eyes, they almost looked blue. She walked over to me and sat down.

"Are you new here? My name is Rosalie and I'll be your lab partner I guess." She smiled and winked at me, I swore I almost fainted. This could definitely be the start of something good.

A/N: A lot of people have been asking if this is a Bella and Rosalie story and YES it is it just started off Bella and Alice. If you love Alice then maybe you don't want to read this story because Alice is crazy in this story.

I want to thank my new Beta : TickleMeDoeFace01 she is amazing ! And I want to thank all my reviewer's if you have any questions I will be answering them in the little A/N 's so ask away!


End file.
